the hauted house
by Rock-Lee-FTW
Summary: what happen if they enter there?
1. entered in

The Haunted House

Entered in

You go first!

NO YOU!

SHUT UP YOU GIRL LOOKING GUY!

NO YOU SHUT UP YOU WHORE!

DON T CALL ME LIKE THAT!

Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga were having a talk about who enter first in the old house in front of them. But sasuke don t want to go first and Neji too so they call the other by name. Rock Lee and Gaara Sabaku No were watching them but Gaara got in the middle and stop neji and sasuke.

Guys just shut up and enter ok?

nope I don t want to enter,I m the most beautiful guy you ever see....

UCHIHA NO BAKA! THAT S ME THE MOST BEAUTIFUL!

SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!!!!

Rock Lee stopped sasuke with his hands and Gaara stopped Neji with his sand. Sasuke enter first, followed by Lee, Neji and Gaara. Weird sounds came from anywhere, Sasuke jumped in Neji s arms and Neji started to tremble. Lee laughed at Neji s and Sasuke s situation but Gaara made a weird sound.

-meuiahto!!!(very weird sound!)-

Gaara stop it...

-meuiahto!!-sorry that s my stomach,I didn t eat today....

oh that s why..................

-meuiahto!!!- I know that s very creepy....

Neji let down Sasuke and Lee looks at them with a sadistic smile. Sasuke started to tremble and Neji looks at Gaara. They continued walking in the hall when they got all separated. Sasuke was lost in a long corridor, Neji was in a weird Bedroom, Lee was in awful Bathroom and Gaara was in a flashing kitchen. Screams came from the north and the south, Sasuke and Neji....... 


	2. lost in,found him

The haunted House

Lost in, found him

- With Sasuke -

Sasuke walked in the long corridor, trembling because of the weird paints that follow his every movement. Sasuke started to run when he hits the wall in front of him, he turn to the left and continued to turn around. When he found a wooden door he opens it and found a flashing kitchen. Someone jumped on him and sasuke screamed.

KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

GAH! My ears! Sasuke stop scream! That s me Gaara!

WHY DID YOU JUMP ON ME?

Because I was thinking you were a ghost

Gaara got up and stand sasuke up. Sasuke jumps into Gaara s arms when weird sounds came from the door to the other side of the kitchen. Rats start to come from the door and Gaara jumped on the table with sasuke in his arms. Sasuke was holding Gaara s shirt very hard but Gaara don t let him down.

- With Neji

GYAH!!!! THAT SO UGLY!!!!

Neji screamed after seeing where he got lost, a very very ugly bedroom with pink walls, a pink bed, all was pink! Neji hated the pink so he run to the door and open it. He saw a white cover floating in front him so he ran to the other side of the corridor and he break down the door in front of him. He found Lee looking in a mirror.

- With Gaara and Sasuke

GAH! RATS!

We re in trouble!

Gaara use his sand to get the rats away from them and he ran to the door where the rats come. He escaped with sasuke and he locks the door. Gaara let Sasuke down and walk away from the kitchen with him. They found Neji and Lee in the bathroom so they got in group and got away from the weird place. But now they are separated in group of two. Sasuke and Lee Got in a black Bedroom and Gaara and Neji were in a painting room. a weird voice come to Lee And Sasuke.

You two will have ..........

The voice got low. 


	3. now or you will die

The haunted house

Now or you will die

- With Lee and Sasuke

You two will have.........

The voice got low and Lee saw Sasuke go on the bed. Lee got there too and the voice became loud and it says what Lee and Sasuke will have to do to get out of the locked room. Sasuke and Lee looked at each other. They will do the forbidden act? No way! Sasuke blushed highly and Lee sighed loudly. Lee got on the top of Sasuke and starts to kiss sasuke s neck gently. Sasuke moaned softly and snaked his hands under Lee s pants. Lee groaned softly, he ripped Sasuke s shirt and pants off, Sasuke started to moved his hands from under Lee s pants to Lee s hair and kiss him lightly. Lee ripped his shirt and pants off, he saw he s getting hard alreally, so he taked off sasuke s boxer and his boxer. Sasuke moaned loudly when he feel air on his member and Lee groaned as he takes Sasuke s member in his hand and start to send vibrations in sasuke s member.

Ah........ah! Lee! Faster!

Lee goes faster and harder that sasuke was thinking, sasuke was going to come fast. Sasuke cried out Lee s name as he came into Lee s hand and stomach, Lee turns sasuke on his belly. Sasuke was panting hard and Lee takes the tube of lube on the table next of the bed. He lubed three of his fingers and enters one of them into sasuke s ass. Sasuke moaned at the intrusion and Lee started to move it. Lee added the others and continues to move them. Lee gets his fingers out of sasuke s ass and places his member near the entrance. Sasuke moaned as Lee enter into his ass.

AH! Lee! It s too....gyah!

Lee started to thrust him in and out of sasuke, faster at each. After 5 min, both came together, Sasuke came on both stomach and Lee came into sasuke. Lee pulled out of sasuke and lay next to him. Lee gets dressed on and Sasuke do the same. Lee gets out of the bed but sasuke take his arm. His ass was still hurting after, so Lee takes him in his arms and walk to the door. The voice came back.

Well done, now you can go...

The voice disappears and Lee gets the hell out of the room. They were in a painting room; in the center were a scarred Neji in Gaara s arms, Lee goes to them and Neji screamed as he s thinking Lee is a ghost. Sasuke looks at Neji and start to laugh but stopped because his ass started to hurt again.

What they did to you two?

A voice wanted me to rape sasuke so I did and enjoy it 


	4. stripping poles!

The haunted house

Stripping poles!

- With all of them-

A voice wanted me to rape sasuke so I did and enjoy it

Oh shit you raped sasuke!

Hell yeah I raped him!

Like what you raped him?

Like an ANIMAL!

Gaara looks at sasuke, who was in Lee s arms, and imagined the scene about Lee raping Sasuke. Neji fell on the ground as Gaara got a nosebleed. They got out of the room and walk in the corridor. Sasuke stand up but his ass hurt him, he doesn t care about and continue to walk alone. They arrived in a bar room. In the room was a scene with two poles on it. Sasuke swear dropped and Neji looked at Sasuke.

What?

Stripping poles....

Oh hell not!!!

Hell yeah stripping poles!

Sasuke goes to the scene and look at it. Lee and Gaara look at him with a confused look and sasuke turn to them. A booming drunken voice came to them and wanted two of them to stripping in front of the other. Sasuke was scarred as hell and Neji was in Gaara s arms again. Lee looked anywhere angrily and stares to the poles.

Who will do it?

Sasuke and Neji?

Hell not! Not US!

You two have no choice...

B-BUT!!!THERE S NO WAY WE WILL STRIP IN FRONT OF YOU!!!

What did I say? YOU TWO HAVE NO CHOICE!

GYAH!!!!

Stop it Gaara...don t use your sand for nothing..... 


	5. feeling for you

The haunted house

Feeling for you

Stop it Gaara...don t use your sand for nothing.....

- After got them stripped-

Lee, stop groping my ASS!

Why? I love do this

Lee was groping sasuke s ass since he stripped with Neji. Lee laid his hand on Sasuke s hip and Sasuke stared at the hand angrily. They walk in a garden and Lee cuddle sasuke s hip but Sasuke look at him with a confused look. Gaara and Neji disappear and Sasuke got scarred by a weird sound.

What was t-that?

I don t know but I have something to tell you Sasuke

Uh? W-what?

Sasuke-kun, I love you, I loved since the chuunin exams, I just can t stop think about you... you ignored me since I beat you before the chuunin exam, and I was just annoyed by sakura and the girls who runs for have you.....I only have love for you....

.....

Sasu-kun just don t say no to me that would break my heart for ever.....

Lee...

Sasuke kissed Lee softly on the lips; Sasuke wrapped his arms around Lee s neck and Lee laid his hands on Sasuke s hips. Lee demand the access to sasuke s mouth, Sasuke opens his for Lee and Lee snaked his skilled tongue into Sasuke s warm mouth. Sasuke moaned softly as Lee explore his mouth, Lee snaked his hands under sasuke s pants and start to cuddle Sasuke s ass gently. Lee stopped kissing sasuke on the lips and goes to his neck. Lee start to place small lovely kiss in Sasuke s neck and Sasuke giggles as Lee tickle his neck with his tongue. Lee leave a red mark on sasuke s sensitive neck and sasuke looked at him. Lee kissed sasuke s forehead and Sasuke wrapped his arms around lee s torso.

I love you lee-kun........

I love you too sasuke-kun....

you won t leave me?

no I won t leave you, I will be with you forever....... 


	6. OUT OF THE HOUSE!

The haunted house

OUT OF THE HOUSE!

No I won t leave you, I will be with you forever.......

- After found Gaara and Neji again-

Now we need to get the hell out of here!

I agreed with Lee, we need to get out!

Sasuke saw a door which look like an exit door and tell the others but the door is at the end of a corridor where bats are, and we all know sasuke is scarred by everything, so Sasuke get on Lee s back and they start to run in the corridor. The bats start to fly after them, Sasuke screamed and some of the bats go away.

KYYAAAAAAAAAA!!! BATS!!!!!!! I HATE THEM!!!!

They got to the door but it is locked so Sasuke get off of Lee and Charge the door but he just got a headache by crashing into the door. Lee pick up Sasuke, who was confused, and Neji charge the door. He makes a hole in the left door and Gaara take over. He enlarges the hole so someone small can pass trough the hole without problem but none of them could pass in it so Gaara teleported him to the other side and he charge the door. The door slammed on the other side of the corridor and everyone get outside. They got in street and they saw the house collapse. They hear voices around them.

Why..........why did you break our house?

You killed the last thing of the Emi clan!

You shall perish!

You will become new member of our clan!

You will be forgotten by those you call family and friend!

HEY STOP! YOU WANTED US TO DO THINGS FOR YOU SO STOP CURSING US! WE DONE NOTHING!

Sasuke is right! We did nothing to you!

Yes you do something, you enter in the house.......

BUT WE WERE DARED TO DO IT!! THAT S NOT OUR FAULT! THAT S UZUMAKI NARUTO FAULT!

The souls disappear and the next day, Uzumaki Naruto was found dead in his bed. 


End file.
